Dragon Gods and Skylanders
by DJ VILLIAN
Summary: This will be a [Spyro x Oc x Flashwing] story I own nothing except Angela my oc. There will be lemon's okay. This content was brought to you by The-Real-Effing-Deal. -Peace!
1. Chapter 1

My first Oc is Angela. She is a silver dragoness with gold wing membranes her attitude will be kind towards her friends and aggressive towards her rivals. She will be very flirtatious and extremely seductive towards Spyro..she will be a dragon godde...you will meet her into the next chapter...

Spyro recently broke up with whirlwind because did not love him for who he was...

That was two months ago I need to move on i said to my self. we have new recruits tomorrow. I think there was a silver dragoness and crimson. Dragon

Later that day...

Hey guys I said. Spyro dude you need to find somebody else move on with your life we need the old Spyro our leader back. not this depressed leader we have now. Thanks guys..

They had a point I need to move on with my life.

My day went by slowly no problems so when it was getting late I went to bed because the new recruits will be here tomorrow morning.

Sorry this chapter was short I will make it up to you guy in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter. 2

SHIT! I AM LATE.

Back with the others...

Angela thought to herself...

I wanted to become a skylander because I have heard the tales of there leader

Spyro my friends say he's really handsome

He has not showed up yet. maybe he slept in?

Plus he has saved Skylands Three times now.

She was brought out of her thought's when she heard his name being called.

Angela looked up and saw him she had to admit he was a looker. She could see his muscles though his scales.

She quickly looked down even though she was a Dragon Goddess she still had need's.

She saw them break into groups she him come up to her.

You are Angela right

Yes

okay then my name is Spyro nice to meet you.

It's nice to meet you too.

A few minutes later..

Angela was laughing at Spyro's jokes he was telling her about all his adventures.

Where they fun?

Most of them... some were dull as hell though.

She just burst out laughing.

Angela liked spyro..he was handsome brave caring funny he was a great leader.

What is your element?

Mine is galaxy.

Okay...

What?

I will need to see your powers to believe.

Okay but only if I can see what your capable of.

Fine lets go he led her to a field okay Angela show me what you got.

She walked past him and brushing her tail along his side.

Angela looked back and saw him blushing she giggled slightly. She gathered her energy and stars surrounding her form.

He was in awe suddenly spyro felt a huge amount of gravity he could not move or so he thought.

He got annoyed he saw his scales darkening he was glad he could control this form now

Angela looked back at Spyro she got scared his scales where black as night. She could feel the power he was admitting.

Ok Angela you showed your power now I will show mine. He flew into the field

Then she saw it there was a huge boom and dust was everywhere it took a few minutes but when the dust started to clear there was a huge crater and in the middle she saw his scales they where still black as night and cackling with energy he was extremely powerful. Everyone came running then they saw him they were shocked and scared.

Spyro looked up and saw them looking at him they looked scared he knew the joke was over.

He walked away in shame he let go of his pride

Spyro felt different as if he could feel the powers of fire,electricity,ice and earth.

That it for this chapter guy's..peace


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spyro walked Back into the field one of the new recruits yelled what are you going to do your not a earth dragon Spyro got pissed I scales went black again but this time they were giving off so much power Spyro walked up and said to the recruit feeling lucky punk I am not in a good mood if you don't want your ass kicked back the fuck off..

Everyone was shocked at Spyro he never acted like this.

Angela was worried about Spyro she did not like his attitude towards others she was starting to second guess her feelings about him...

His scales went back to normal he walked into the field closed his eyes summoned all the energy he had

Angela she was angry at herself she liked him but now she hated him

She was about to walk away when she saw a purple light coming from the field it was Spyro he was levitating the light was getting so bright the all covered there eyes when the light died down

In the place of the crater was a huge hill in the center all the elements where carved in stone including hers..everyone was in awe.

Hey where's Spyro somebody asked. I did not care I wasn't happy with him at all

Look there he said another skylander. We all walked over to him. He was not moving or breathing no heart beat.

Is Spyro okay a blue dragoness asked.

A skylander walked checked for a heart beat

It was a blue dragoness also known as whirlwind

She was crying

H-He's dead...whirlwind said while crying.

I was was felt bad i starting to cry my self. I may not be happy with him but I still love him.

Cliffhanger guy's what will become of Spyro. You will find out in the next chapter...peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Spyro p.o.v

Spyro was in his a dream or so he thought

Well young dragon you seem to have abandoned your true calling four dragons from his past.

Spyro a new threat is upon us you will need all of your elements now we will pass our powers on to you through spirit.

but I would need to be dead.

You are dead young dragon.

What!

Listen Spyro once we give you our abilities you will awaken now let us begin.

Spyro p.o.v

I felt the knowledge of how to preform these powers flow into me. Then I could feel the energy flow into me as well.

End of p.o.v

Well young dragon we ask of one thing more before you wake up.

Yes.

Practice these powers as much as you can. Good luck...

End of dream...

I opened my eyes but I felt somebody on me. My eyes adjusted. I saw Angela she was crying she was asleep.

I craned my neck and whispered in her ear

wake up Angela

She woke up her eyes were wide open.

Spyro!

Yeah Angela I am awake.

I thought you died your heart stopped she started to cry again.

I walked up to her and started nuzzling the crook of neck.

Spyro... Moan...stop...please!

Why?

Because you are with somebody else!

Who said that?

Some blue dragoness...whirlwind...I think?

Angela saw spyro his scales were turning black again. He was growling louder by the second. I could tell he was angry.

Spyro calm down please!

WHY?! THAT SLUT CHEATED ON ME SHE DID NOT VALUE WHO I WAS SHE TREATED ME LIKE SHIT AND NOW SHE THINK'S THAT I BELONG TO HER SHE RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE !

Angela's p.o.v

I was shocked, I felt bad for him nobody needs to go through that. He must have been bottling up his emotions to blow up like he has been...

But one thing was on my mind how do his scales turn black his power it was kinda scary.

End of p.o.v

I suddenly felt her muzzle against my neck. I stopped and looked at her. She said four words I did not expect. I love you spyro.

Spyro p.o.v

I could tell she meant what she said the main reason that the facial expression showed no deceit and the tone of her voice it had a passionate loving ring to it i had to admit she was sexy that was no doubt. But her attitude was more. she was kind, compassionate, caring and seductive towards me not that that's a bad thing. She is perfect... but why wouldn't she?...she's a goddess...

then it hit me I love her.

I thought about it for a moment...

End of p.o.v

I love you too Angela...

Before I could react I was tackled to the ground...

You mean it spyro?

Yes Angela "I love you" before she could comment I kissed her with the most passion i could muster.

It took a couple seconds to get my bearings straight but I also leaned in to the kiss and put equal passion into it.

2 minutes later we broke apart for air...

Hey spyro.

Yes Angela?

How do your scales turn black like that?

Well it can happen two ways...it can happen when I get extremely angry...I can also call upon that ability when I need it...

That's cool.

Hey spyro.

Yes?

We need to get back to the field with your friends before they pick a new leader.

Okay lets go.

See you guys next time guys peace!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sky landers where gathered in the field trying to pick a new leader...(remember spyro did died in the last chapter nobody knows he is alive again)

We need to pick a new leader since spyro...

Who said you guys needed a leader.

Everyone looked and the saw Spyro land on a hill

Whirlwinds p.o.v

I could not believe my eyes spyro is alive I started to walk toward him...but then I saw that silver dragoness. She landed beside him She Nuzzled him in the crook of the neck...then he kissed her on the lips.

I was pissed she stole him from me.

End of p.o.v

Spyro landed on a hill everyone started cheering. Then they saw Angela. She landed beside Spyro She Nuzzled him in the crook of the neck...then he kissed her on the lips. Everyone was going crazy they were cheering louder.

3 hours later...

Spyro heard the soft padding in the grass he could tell it was a female then he heard soft giggling he knew who it was...Angela.

Spyro p.o.v...

Spyro looked back his jaw dropped as he looked at her polished scales. Her curves were in all the right place's,she walked over to him her hips swaying side to side. She walked passed him her tail brushing across his side. she looked back at him he was blushing she giggled.

End of p.o.v

Hey Angela.

Hey hot stuff.

So Spyro what to you have planned for today.

I don't know I may go down to the training grounds... oh Angela do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?.

Yes! ...where to?

It's your pick Angela.

I know where I want to go but only gods can enter so that won't work

can anyone enter that's is not a god?

Yes there is one dragon.

Who?

He was the one that defeated the Dark Master. He was a purple dragon like you.

Well you got lucky.

Why?

That purple dragon that defeated the Dark Master that was me.

Your kidding right.

No Angela I am not...

But the gods say he died when the dark master was destroyed...

Well then the gods are wrong.

why?

Because purple dragons are born every ten generations and it has only 5 years since that happened so if I am a purple dragon then that would have been me.

Angela's p.o.v

I was shocked and happy but I still needed to be sure.

End of p.o.v

Ok Spyro you can come with me. But I will have to take you before the gods and goddesses you will have to prove yourself that you are telling the truth ok.

Okay when do we go?

Tomorrow morning.

That sounds good but i sleep in late sometimes...

Oh okay I will wait then...

Later that night...

Angela heard a tapping on her door...

Who is it?

Angela its me Spyro.

Come in "hot stuff".

She saw him walk in with some armor on. I recognized it. that was the armor from the purple dragon that battled the Dark Master.

Angela thought to herself...

He really is the one that saved us all. That must be why I always sensed so much power whenever I was near him...I fell in love with a hero and he loves me back.

...

Hey Angela do you mind if I stay at your place tonight?

Why here?

Well because I don't wanna keep you waiting all morning tomorrow.

Is that the only reason spyro?

Yes Angela.

Are you sure?

You have a dirty mind don't you?

Yes Spyro I do and i know you love that about me.

That's not the only thing I love.

What else?

Well I hate to admit it but I love that dirty mind of yours .I also love you because of your attitude towards others you are kind, compassionate,caring. And you are just so damn sexy.

I could give you a reward but I will wait until when after the gods test you.

How many dragon gods are there?

Well there are 13 gods and goddesses. But you can't count out the younger Gods and Goddesses they would be about the same age as me and you.

How many gods will watch as the test progress?

Everybody Spyro even the younger gods and goddesses will join...Spyro you better not be a joke because when we get there if I find out this is one this relationship will be over understand...so I am going to ask this once more is this a joke?

No...I am going to train so I will be ready...i walked to the training grounds and got warmed up.

I tried my comet dash on a set of dummies... I started to feel funny but I heard the voices in my head again...don't fight it Spyro we are awakening the abilities and elements within you...a few moments passed...ok its done we will guide you okay.

I sat there he just was looking at me I was unconvinced but then I saw him do the unimaginable..

I adjusted my stance then I let it loose..I started my fury attack I felt like a bad-ass again I haven't used this since I fought the Dark Master... unknowingly to me everyone was awake because of all the commotion and they where watching ...when my fury died down i used my electricity breath for a few minutes. Then my earth flail...then my ice breath there were ten dummies left so I gather my energy and did my fire fury...that 360 degree attack...that was fun

I looked around all my teammate's jaws where just hanging then I looked over at Angela she looked shocked...

When everyone calmed down a little i was asked a lot of questions.

Hey how did you do all that you don't even look tired? Flashwing asked.

I had good teachers.

How do even have those powers the only dragon that had those powers was the purple dragon that saved us all from the Dark Master? Sunburn asked.

Because that was me that defeated him I have the battle scars and the armor to prove it.

But that dragon died how can that be you? Whirlwind asked.

You guys do realize that purple dragons are born every ten generations and as you all know that event occurred five years ago and if that occurred five years ago then that would have been me.

Ask Master Eon he would know.

Suddenly we heard a voice.. Master Eon~"Spyro is right purple dragons are born every ten generations so what he tells you is true"

Thanks for backing me up..

Master Eon~"you are welcome Spyro"

Hey Spyro can you show us that kick ass purple attack? Asked Flashwing blushing a little

Okay sure thing...

I walked into the middle of the field and gathered up all my energy adjusted my stance and let it loose but I put a lot more power into it...then started my fury attack but this time there was a huge shockwave of purple energy I dropped to the ground but I wasn't done yet. I shot out a beam of convexity energy at a tree it split in half but continued and hit a huge boulder it turned into rubble...but then I did a ice fury...the field around me was frozen solid...next I did a electricity fury...electricity was traveling through the ice and frying the grass out side...afterwards I did my earth fury...I made a massive earthquake my friends were trying not to fall over...then my final I gathered all of my power and did my fire fury...I the whole field around me was on fire...

I heard my friends calling my name... I used my ice breath and started putting out the fire when it was out everyone was cheering then I felt somebody tackle me to the ground i looked up and saw Flashwing laying on me and then she kissed me...you were amazing Spyro. She then got off me and walked back towards her friends..

I went back over and put my armor back on... Wow it still fits.

Everyone turned and saw me with my armor. the guys had cheesy grins on there faces. The girls mainly Cynder Flashwing and Whirlwind they were starring.

I turned back to Angela she wasn't happy for some reason.

Hey Angela whats wrong?

Why did you let her kiss you?

Well I could not get up without pushing her off or snapping at her.

I understand Spyro. but I don't like it.

I am sorry Angela.

I forgive you Spyro.

Lets go to bed now I am tired.

Okay.

Goodnight Angela "I love you".

Goodnight "hot stuff".

Jesus this is the longest chapter yet guys...peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ok guys I am going to start some kind of love triangle going on here.

With Spyro

It was around noon I woke up but Angela was not here I quickly left

With Angela

Maybe I can share spyro with that crystal dragoness I hear males get more horny with to females then one...I will go ask

I saw the crystal dragoness paceing she looked. At me.

Have you seen spyro this morning?

He has been with me this morning.

Hey your flashwing right?

Yeah

You like spyro don't you?

Yeah I love spyro.

How about we share him because I am with him now and I know you feel about him because I saw what happened last night.

Why would you do that?

I know you love him and I love him too. Plus I hear two females make one male more horny...so what do you say and we can be his mates?

Flashwings p.o.v

She is right on multiple parts...I do love Spyro and about that two females make a male more horny...and I want Spyro as well

End of p.o.v

Okay its a deal we will share Spyro.

Okay flashwing lets go find him.

Back with Spyro.

Hi Spyro.

Hey Flashwing how are you doing?

I am fine now that I have my favorite purple dragon.

I next thing I knew Flashwing tackled me to the ground kissing me.

Next thing I saw Angela was watching. Flashwing left some space so I flipped over and used all of my strength to get up but I felt somebody crash into me.

You aren't getting away that easy "hot stuff "

Angela what is going on?

We are all yours Spyro.

What?

Basically what Angela is saying Spyro is we both love you and we both want to be with you so Angela and I made a deal that we would share you.

Simply put What Flashwing is trying to say is that we both want to be your mates.

How long have you loved me Flashwing?

Since the first day I saw you and when you made me a skylander it made it that much harder to keep my feelings in check around you.

Spyro p.o.v

I looked at Flashwing for a second she showed no signs of lying...her voice had loving caring ring to it.

I thought for a few minutes...I always thought she was sexy...

End of pov..

I love you Flashwing.

I love you too Spyro.

Hey Spyro?

Yes.

Does this mean we can both be your mates?

Yes Flashwing you and Angela can both be my mates.

But I have to go to some trials tomorrow.

Why? Flashwing asked.

Because the dragon gods think I am dead.

Oh how long will you be gone?

Maybe a week.

Can I come Spyro?

Sure.

Its getting late I am going to bed okay Spyro.

hey Flashwing yes come stay with me tonight.

You mean it Spyro!

Hey Spyro what happened to your armor?

I saw him tap a crystal on his neck i saw a flash of gold light and saw him in a set of gold armor it had a silver outline.

How did that happen?

This armor is enchanted so when I tap this crystal it will summon my armor and it will go away only by my command.

When we entered my room I did a silent command my armor flashed away in a golden light.

I went over to my bed and laid down I saw her just standing there she looked unsure. Whats wrong?

Do you really love me Spyro?.

Yes I do. Flashwing you are beautiful I just will have to get used to having two mate's.

She I got up and walked over to get and started nuzzling the crook of her neck.

Moan...Spyro...don't stop...moan...please.

She started to back up towards the bed when she was against it I pushed her backwards and I joined her.

Goodnight Flashwing I love you

I love you too Spyro goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day 12:00pm

Spyro woke up to giggling...

I open my eyes to the giggling of Angela and Flashwing my mate's.

Wake up Spyro we need to leave now.

Let me tell the others.

Spyro they are coming with us.

Everyone?

Yes everyone they want to cheer you on.

Are they ready to leave?

They are already there.

How?

Duh Spyro I transported them.

Hey Flashwing are you ready?

Yes spyro.

Here spyro you are going to need this.

Thanks Angela.

Okay Spyro you and Flashwing stay close to me..

Suddenly I found myself in a place above the cloud's building's lots of dragons and dragoness just starring.

Spyro follow me.

Whatever.

Spyro what's wrong?

Just agitated at these gods they think they can test me they sound paranoid.

Spyro.

What.

Look.

I was standing in front of ten huge dragons.

How dare you one boomed you claim to be the one who defeated the Dark Master but you are far too weak.

You wanna bet.

I tapped into my abilities and summoned my fury attack but this time I put even more power than last time at skylands I just let it build for a minute...I looked at the gods the looked a little scared...

I felt like I was being transported again it was in a field...then I did my Fury attack

Gods p.o.v

We heard a very loud boom dust was everywhere all of the younger gods and goddesses came as well. the dust started to clear up there was a huge crater. we walked up and looked down it must have been sixty feet deep.

Then we saw a purple blur the purple dragon. his scales were cackling with energy.

Then we saw him fly further into the field. he then shot out the same purple energy out of his maw it went towards a hill and hit dead center and there hill had a huge hole in the center... the temperature around us dropped rapidly we were shivering...

he adjusted his stance and he did a Ice Fury the field around him was frozen solid

He then did a Electricity Fury the electricity flowed through the ice and frying the grass outside.

He kept his stance and did a Earth Fury. his Fury was so powerful he caused an earthquake. we were trying our best not to fall over.

He finished off with his fire fury the blast was huge the field around him was on fire we call for some ice dragons to help...

The fire suddenly went out. the purple dragon was putting it out with his ice breath

The ice dragons arrived and saw the hill with a huge hole in it and the crater the grass as well

We just pointed over to the purple dragon.

How could he have all this power?

Maybe he was telling the truth.

End of p.o.v

The ice dragons pov

One Ice Dragoness looked in awe this purple dragon did all this and she could still feel the power he had. "He is cute" she thought

The others looked shocked and angry.

End of p.o.v

Spyro p.o.v

Spyro looked around this is fixable.

I summoned my energy and focused on what I wanted it to look like I imagined a river and a huge waterfall then a lake were the crater was and the hill would be the way it was. the fields would be filled with flowers.

...

Everyone p.o.v

We watched the purple dragon he started to glow purple light it was getting so bright we had to shield our eyes.

Two minutes passed and the light died down we looked around in awe there was a huge river and a waterfall going into a lake the fields had tons of flowers.

Then we looked around we saw the purple dragon we walked up to him. he was panting hard.

End p.o.v

Well young dragon you are indeed powerful but we need to go through your memory.

Okay but stay out of my personal memory's only Dark Master nothing else.

What is your name?

My name is spyro.

I saw a elder dragon come up to me.

So are you ready to get this over with?

Yes.

Spyro p.o.v

He put his paw up to my head I felt him looking at my memory's of me fighting the dark master.

The elder dragon took his paw off my head and looked at the gods.

"He speaks the truth he was the one that defeated the dark master".

End of p.o.v

Why are you here young dragon?

I was...

I was cut off by Angela.

He is here because I love him.

So do I. Said Flashwing.

Well you will have to compete in the tournament because there are others that are in love with her too. a goddess said.

What kind of competition is it?

In this competition you will have to fight the other gods that entered.

What are the rules?

There are no restrictions so you can use any abilities or attacks you wish. a god said

Okay I will enter.

It will start tomorrow good luck. a goddess said.

Well we better get some rest for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day...

Spyro p.o.v

I was walking up to the arena where the fighting would take place..

Flashback yesterday...

We fight for dragoness because it is a tradition if you fail you can't be with Angela...

End of flashback...

I need to win this..I must.

End of p.o.v

I walked into the arena and they were introducing the competitors..then I heard them call me up.

The announcer ~" today we have a once in a lifetime guest this is the purple dragon who we all thought died the purple dragon that defeated the Dark Master give it up for Spyro!

Everyone went crazy.

I looked for my friends they were sitting in the stands I saw flashwing she winked at me and mouthed "I love you"

Spyro p.o.v

The first round began I was going against a flame dragon. He shot a huge column of flames. I tapped into my fire abilities. I shot out a huge column flames. we looked evenly matched but I was not done yet I put all of my energy into my fire breath my attack overpowered his. he went crashing into a wall.

15 rounds later..

Spyro p.o.v

I was exhausted but I knew if I fail I would loose Angela also I would not prove that I am the one that defeated the Dark Master. Some of the skylanders think I am joking. Its time I show them my true power...

End of p.o.v

My next opponent was a bulky gold dragon I could tell he was strong but I could not tell what element he used...

Then there was a flash of purple light standing in the golden dragons place was Malefor himself.

Well well well Spyro it has been a while since we last fought...

Everyone in the arena gasped. I looked around everyone was just scared to death. Even the gods didn't move.

I attacked first but he just swatted me into a wall everything went black.

skylanders p.o.v

we all came over to him... Flashwing came up to him to check his pulse...

Hey Flashwing how is he? Sunburn asked.

H-He's dead...

Spyro p.o.v

I awoke I was in the cloud's.

Am I dead? I asked

Then I saw 7 dragons step forward.

Who are you guys? I asked

We are the original dragons to ever live.

Why am I here? I asked

Because you are our last decedent.

What does that mean I never knew my family? I asked

One dragon stepped forward. your father was my great great great grandson.

Who are you? I asked

My name is chaos and you being my grandson you can use any element possible.

How is that possible? I asked

Because I was the first to use the different elements it took me many years to master them all..

Why did you call me here? I asked

Your world is in danger Spyro and I brought you before us so I could pass my abilities onto you if you are willing...

Let's do it. I said

Okay Spyro you must awaken first.

Okay I will. I said

End of p.o.v

I opened my eyes i saw my friends battling Malefor.

Hey guys let me give it a go!

Everyone's p.o.v

We all looked back there he was Spyro was standing there..

End of p.o.v

WHAT I KILLED YOU! Malefor boomed.

Well you are going to try harder.

Everyone ran over to me...then gods walked up

Spyro are you sure you can fight? A goddess asked.

Yes believe me. I said

Are you ready Spyro?

Yes.

Good I will transfer my powers now.

Everyone's p.o.v

We heard thunder boom in the distance we looked up at the sky it was swirling above Spyro.

Then we saw lighting strike Spyro but he wasn't harmed at all. Then he started to glow white for a few seconds then it stopped.

We looked at him he had a blue crystal on his chest and his muscles larger.

End of p.o.v

At the end of this day only one of us shall be left standing Malefor. I said

Well well well looks like I have a worthy opponent now.

Worthier than you Malefor. I said

...

Flashwing p.o.v

Wow his voice sounds like he aged a few years

It sounds sexy...at least he is my boyfriend...Angela is really awesome for sharing him with me.

End of p.o.v

Sunburns p.o.v

Spyro is awesome he took being a bad-ass to a brand new level.

End of p.o.v

Bush's p.o.v

"I hate Spyro" Flashwing is eyeing him like he is her mate.

End p.o.v

Cynder p.o.v

I always have admired Spyro he never disappoints and he is a good leader

End of p.o.v

...

Everyone's p.o.v

Malefor made the first move but Spyro dodged it and used a powerful wind attack that sent Malefor crashing into a wall. Malefor started to fly towards us. Spyro must of noticed because he then used a gravity attack Malefor tried to get back to his feet but fell back down again.

Malefor shot a blast of energy at us but Spyro got in front of us the attack hit him we saw smoke when it cleared spyro was just standing there he did not move an inch. Spyro walked towards Malefor.

Malefor I here by sentence you to negative zone this is a prison i made just for you and you alone once I open this portal it cannot be opened again any last words. Spyro said

Nothing Very well then. Spyro said

The portal opened...it opened right under Malefor.

Nooooo! Malefor roared

He was sucked into the portal and was gone.

End of p.o.v

Spyro p.o.v

Spyro do you want to stay in this form?

Yeah I would. but could I act when I did before I evolved though and all of my memories

Spyro i can help you with your memories you will act like you did before but you will be wiser than most dragons your age...

I understand

Spyro p.o.v

I felt funny for a few minutes then it stopped

I looked around for Flashwing and Angela.

I was tackled to the ground I looked up saw Flashwing.

Hey Flashwing "I love you too"

She just smiled and laid on top of me and we kissed for a good minute.

Then I got a idea in my head...she yelped she was on her back now and I was on top.

I muzzled her neck.

Moan...Spyro..moan...that feels so good.

I stopped a few seconds later...

"I love you too" Spyro.

Hey Flashwing can I get up now?

Sorry Spyro.

Hey it's okay Flashwing I had fun.

She giggled.

End p.o.v

Then sunburn walked up..

Hey sunburn what's up?

Spyro you are a bad-ass you can use new elements now.

Yeah I can we should probably head back to skylanders though.

Okay Spyro let me get the others.

That's it for this chapter peace...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone was gathered in the awaiting my instructions...

Okay everyone we need to leave tomorrows morning so we have today to relax. i said.

Any questions?

Hey Spyro why is your voice deeper? Cynder asked.

Probably just happened when I evolved.

Do you have more elements? Sunburn asked.

Yes I do actually

.Fire,Ice,Electricity,Earth,Poison,Fear,Wind,

Shadow,Light,Galaxy and Chaos or Element X... which is me using all of the elements in one attack that is my most dangerous attack.

Can you show us? Whirlwind asked.

Yes but it will have to be far away from here maybe about a days trip.

You guys are lucky I can teleport all of us though. I said

You can teleport Spyro? Cynder asked.

Yes everyone get close to me.

Hey Spyro.

Hey Flashwing.

She started rubbing her head under my chin. "I love you Spyro".

"I love you too" but I need to focus okay Flashwing .

Okay Spyro.

She just snuggled against me.

Okay is everyone ready.

Everyone was cheering..okay then lets go. I focused on the mountains I felt the environment change ...okay were here..they opened there eyes.

Where are we? Cynder asked.

We are in those mountains that you were starring at look down?

Spyro can we go back down now?

After I am done.

Okay guys are you ready? By the way I can't do all of my attacks i can only do one or two. I am still worn out from Malefor. Wish me luck.

I flew 70 yards away from my friends I saw Flashwing and Angela watching. I tapped into all of my elements and I let my power build. then I unleashed it.

Everyone's p.o.v

Spyro flew far away for safety reasons...

Then spyro had a multi colored aura around him he looked at a near by mountain and shot a multi colored beam of energy an hit the mountain and it just exploded dust was everywhere when it cleared the mountain was gone. we looked around but there was rubble. then we saw a shockwave of multi colored energy boulders and stone's went everywhere. there spyro was standing there he walked over to us.

End of p.o.v

Spyro you are a said.

Thanks sunburn. I said

Spyro you never disappoint. Sonic boom said.

Hey Spyro how did you do that? Cynder asked.

It took me a good thirty minutes to explain how I awoke in the clouds and when the seven dragons appeared before me and said i was there last decedent also when a Black Dragon named Chaos said I was his grandson and when he passed his powers and knowledge onto me.

Everyone looked in awe.

So that's what caused you to evolve when you woke up and why your voice is deeper? Cynder asked.

Yes that is why. I said

I looked over to Angela she looked worried...

Angela what's up?

I need to go talk to the gods and she flew off..

Cliffhanger guy's... peace!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Angela made her way over to the dragon gods and goddesses.

Yes Angela what is it?

I know why spyro evolved.

The rest of the gods and goddesses walked up to her.

She explained what Spyro said to her when she finished the gods were silent but the minor goddesses were giggling..

Angela we need you to bring Spyro and his friends here.

Then there was a flash of light spyro and his friends were cheering loudly..

Silence! A god yelled

Everyone went quiet.

Spyro you can teleport? The god asked.

Yeah Spyro can teleport and we just saw him blow a mountain to rubble with this badass attack. Sunburn said.

The gods just gasped a couple goddesses were giggling.

The gods nodded and a couple guards came forward with spears and swords.

Flashwing was standing next to me she looked scared to death that set me off...

Enough I bellowed I tapped into all of my elements and the multi colored aura was around me. I looked at the first guard and I blasted him with the attack he dropped dead blood was seeping out of a wound. Then I saw my scales turning black i was pissed. I looked at another guard he dropped his weapon...I did a dark comet dash and slammed into him he fell to the ground gasping for air. The other two were coming behind me. I did a shadow step and sunk into the floor and appeared behind them. I did a fear attack they ended up killing each other the floor was covered in blood...

I looked at the gods they looked scared.

WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? The gods bellowed.

Because you assholes were scaring some of my friends so I took those sons of bitches out! I yelled with Malice.

AND IF YOU GUYS WANT TO BE THE NEXT TO DIE STEP RIGHT UP IF NOT I SUGGEST YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! I yelled with even more Malicious.

My scales were now cackling with energy now.

I could see the fear on the gods faces.

Spyro stop please?

I looked at Flashwing she was scared and crying

I let my power drop and my scales turned back AI normal.

Flashwing what's wrong?

You killed them Spyro.

Who?

Look around you! She yelled.

I did this? I asked

Yeah you did! sunburn yelled.

I will revive them but when do I am done.

What do you mean? Flashwing asked.

I mean you guys will have to find a new leader I am leaving.

What? They all yelled.

You can't. Cynder said

Well I am. I said rather harshly.

She ran off crying.

I revived them and took my leave.

9 months later...

My training with chaos was hard even though he was my grandpa he wasn't taking it easy on me...

Flashback

Angela I am going won't be coming back for a while so I need a favor of you.

Sure Spyro what is it?

I need a few guards i need to kill them i will bring them back to life please tell them this though. I will transport everyone to the throne room. Tell the gods too but tell them to act like they are mad about the guards okay.

What about your friends?

I will handle that also Angela I am leaving skylands to you.

I will notify you telepathically upon my return when that happens go ahead and tell the others and ask the gods and the those four guards to back you up okay.

Okay Spyro "I love you"

Good luck Angela "I love you too"

End of flashback. .

I finished up the advanced moves and abilities...

Well done Spyro you are a natural.

Thanks grandpa.

You are welcome are you ready for your final test

Yes I am grandpa.

Good.

Your final test is to beat me in thirty seconds and your time starts now.

He was the first to attack he lunged forward but I shadow stepped and ended up behind him and used my gravity attack he fell down trying to get up but before he could I tackled him down and I put my tailblade to his neck.

He tapped out.

You did good Spyro you beaten me with 15 seconds to spare.

Thanks grandpa is there anything else?

No Spyro that all I have for you right now.

Thanks grandpa.

You are welcome Spyro.

Spyro speaking telepathically ~Hey Angela I am coming back now get the gods this won't be easy for me.

Okay Spyro I will but I'm going to warn you now flashwing she has not been the same since you left just be prepared.

Okay "I love you" Angela

I will see you when you return "hot stuff"

~end of message.

I saw a flash of light and the gods and the four guards were standing there.

Glad you guys could make it.

No worries Angela.

Where is he?

Lets just get the word out first.

The skylanders started to file in.

The gods spoke.

Now 9 months ago your leader asked us of a favor he asked us to let him kill four of our guards he told us he would bring them back to life and to tell the we asked him why. he told us it was a urgent matter and he wanted to keep it private. we asked why he needed to do it. your leader said he didn't want anyone asking him questions and he didn't want you guys worried. We agreed and these four guards volunteered.

Look that guy saved us all from the Dark Master twice so we wanted to do him a favor.

Thank you. And looks like I owe you guys one.

We all looked up and we saw Spyro he looked stronger.

Why did you go Spyro what is more important than your friends. Cynder asked

The survival of the world. I Answered.

What do you mean? Sonic boom asked harshly.

Its time I tell you the truth all of it.

I told them when before I evolved they told me that an ancient evil that was rising I told them that it is a purple dragon like me he is also known as the Fallen.

He can't be that strong can he. Whirlwind asked.

Does a dragon that has enough power to rip a planet apart sound weak to you. And if I might add they also said of i fail he will destroy us and we will be no more. So I feel like I have the whole fucking weight of the world on me right now. I answered.

We will get our army's together we will help you spyro.

Thank you. I said

You are welcome Spyro.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I would like to thank...

FemalePurpleDragon and Slifer Boss 2

Following/Favorite

Thanks for the support both of you.

Chapter 11

The next few days went by slowly.

I might as well just retire for good my friends are turning against and they hate me and frankly i deserve it. i should have told them they will probably never trust me again.

I walked onto a slab of rock and started to sing.

I dreamed I was missing

You were so scared

But no one would listen

'Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear

What am I leaving

When I'm done here?

So if you're asking me

I want you to know

[Chorus]

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid

I've taken my beating

I've shared what I've made

I'm strong on the surface

Not all the way through

I've never been perfect

But neither have you

So if you're asking me

I want you to know

[Chorus]

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside

You've learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else can come

And save me from myself

I can't be who you are

[Chorus]

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside

You've learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else can come

And save me from myself

I can't be who you are

I can't be who you are

Everyone's p.o.v

Cynder p.o.v

He must be hurting inside all have been very rude to him this needs to stop.

Sunburns p.o.v

Spyro must be angry and hurting we have been rude to him and i am his best friend. I need to apologize before he does something rash . who knew spyro could sing?

Flashwings p.o.v

We all heard spyro's song it was amazing he also looked depressed and hurt also angry.

I felt bad he has been secluding himself from Me Angela and his friends.

Sonic boom p.o.v

I had no idea spyro could sing but he worried me lately. He has been secluding himself from all of us. He won't even talk to sunburn and he is spyro's best friend. spyro would always would go to sunburn to sort things out. I hope he will talk to us again. because even though I will never admit it Spyro is an amazing leader and also my idol. He defeated Malefor twice now.

End of p.o.v

We saw spyro walking towards our direction we quickly left.

We saw spyro coming our direction. He walked past us with out a word.

Hey Spyro what's wrong? sunburn asked.

I'm leaving and not coming back.

He sounded depressed and hurt we knew he was upset but didn't know he was this depressed he looked like he had been through hell his posture was terrible. He looked broken beyond anything we have seen before.

Please don't go. Cynder pleaded.

I am sorry Cynder but I am not changing my mind. I said

So your giving up that's it you are leaving us behind well screw you! Flashwing said.

I looked down in shame.

I thought to myself...What am i doing to them If I leave I will be throwing away all of my friends for my selfish reasons. I need to make things right.

They were looking at me still they had angry looks on there faces angela looked angry as well

Well are you going to leave? Angela asked harshly

No. I said

They looked at me confused.

I realised that if I leave I will be throwing away my friends for my own selfish reasons and I will never let that happen you guys are more important "I am sorry guys" I said

The rest of the day went by normally.

Flashwing and Angela wouldn't talk to me though

I eventually gave up and it was getting late so I went back to my house and went to sleep.

Sorry guys the chapter was shorter than I expected I will make it up in the next chapter

Okay guys thanks again reading and following the story. -Peace!


End file.
